


Help me Please!!!

by Selin88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selin88/pseuds/Selin88
Summary: I'm searching for Fics!





	Help me Please!!!

Hi guys!  
Soooo I am not looking for a specific fic.  
I've read a fanfictiom where Tony punished Peter and send him to the balcony(?) And it all went wrong and Peter got hurt. So I'm just looking for fics where Tony punishes Peter or even punches him and feels guilty afterward, cause I have been searching a fic I started reading where on his parents death anniversary Tony was drunk and punched Peter. I can't find that one but I really want to read more of that idk why🤷🏻♀️.

Thanks guyys stay healthy<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all!!


End file.
